Kashi-nii
by mr-uuki
Summary: It's a series of chapters about young Naruto's and Kakashi's relationship as they continue to grow up. kakanaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer time! - i do not own naruto in anyway... and props to the maker kishi... :O_

**HEY SUP! welcome to my kakanaru drabbles. that might turn into multiple short chapters that will progressively get better! lol...**

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Konoha and Kakashi was found walking along the streets with a ninja tactics book in his hands. As he was about to flip to the next page, he heard a high pitched scream down the street.

"Kaka-nii!" yelled the hyper blonde who was running towards the silver head teen with high velocity. Kakashi's one eye widened and braced for impact when the yellow blur came up to him and attached itself to his leg.

"Ooof...Yes Naruto?" Kakashi replied giving the small child one of his eye smiles ruffling the soft golden hair.

"Are you going to come over and have dinner with us?" the small boy asked jumping up and down pulling on the jounins clothes.

Kakashi closed his book tucking it under his left arm and put his hand on his chin scratching it thoughtfully as he looked up at the sky.

"Hm...maybe... what happens if I do?"

Naruto giggled and hugged the teens leg tighter and snuggled the soft fabric against his cheeks

"We can play ninja! and then... and then... you can sleep over! and then we can have lots o fun! An' its kay because it's Saturday and I don't have school... and daddy says it's okay once you come back to Konoha and mommy too!"

Kakashi blinked and shook his chuckling behind his mask picking up the small boy in his arms and placing the baby Naruto on his shoulders. "Sure, why not? It can be very fun, good thing I just got home in time from my mission today. Before I come over, would you like to accompany me to see your daddy while I report my mission to him?"

Naruto looked down over the grey hairs and into Kakashi's eye and smiled brightly clapping his hands excitedly. "YES YES YES YES! Let's go see daddy now! lets go Kashi!"

Kakashi looked up to see the bright blue eyes above him and smiled before jumping on the rooftop heading towards the Hokage tower.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Narutoooo - disclaim of ersss

**ALRIGHT! so here we go for another chap that's short lol..**

* * *

'hmm... where can he be... the house isn't that big...' Kakashi thought as he closed the door of the play room padding his way in the hallway towards Naruto's room hoping that the game would end and the two could rest on the couch until the food was ready. 'Well... This is the last place he should be in... since i checked everywhere else'

The silver teen stood infront of the child's door and slowly turned the knob popping his head inside the room peering into the darkness.

"Narutoo...Narutooo... come out come out where ever you are..." whispered the silver haired teen taking note of any moving shadows that would spring out against the dimly lit room. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and shook his head when he saw a small lump on the bed covered with multiple of blankets. 'Baka like that would fool me...ha!' But Kakashi being Kakashi played along with the mischievous boys game and slowly crept up to the bed frame with his hands ready to attack.

"Are you in... HERE?!" yelled Kakashi as he pulled up the blankets off of what was supposed to be a figure like form and glared through the darkness trying to make out the small lump lying on the bed. As he started to reach out for it with his hand, it was momentarily interrupted when he heard a slight rustle coming from inside of one of the closets. Snapping his head towards the direction of the noise, Kakashi walked up to the doorway of the bedroom and turned on the lights. After instantly regretting the choice he made, the teen immediately closed his eyes from the sheer brightness of the room and blinked a couple of times to readjust his vision. Once Kakashi got a hold of his bearing, the one eyed ninja sweat dropped and twitched an eyebrow as he stared at the wall

"Really Kushina-san? Orange? Out of all the colors to choose from to paint a room... it had to be orange?"

And not a minute later a muffled voice came out from one of the closets in protest that sounded more like a whine.

"Kaaasshhhiiii -niiii... you're so mean tah meeee! Orange is my favvvoorite color..."

Kakashi chuckled as he could almost vision the pout that came from the chibi blonde.

"Oh... looks like i know exactly where you are Naru-chan... guess that means I win" Kakashi singsonged leaning against the door of the closet of where the voice came from.

Naruto huffed inside of his hiding spot and crossed his arms "No fair... you tricked me!"

"Ah ah ah... you had a choice to be silent. What are one of the shinobi rules Naruto?" Kakashi asked smiling as he heard the small boy sighing in defeat.

"Never let the enemy find out where you are hiding" Naruto grumbled kicking the nearest wall.

"Hm... well it's okay for to be caught now but remember it for future reference okay? Why don't you come out of your hiding spot now eh?"

Naruto grinned and made a confirming noise in the back of his throat "MM! kayyyy~". The blonde chibi was about to make his way to get out of the dark abyss but froze from sudden realization, he couldn't get out. When Naruto closed the door for his hiding spot, he started to take down all of his belongings from the shelves throwing them on the floor so he could climb to the very top and hide. Little did he know that all of his belongings formed a huge mountain and covered the door handle.

"Uhm... Kakashi?" Naruto said hesitantly laughing a bit

"Yes Naruto?"

"I can't get out..."

Kakashi frown and turned to the door "What do you mean?"

"I can't get out! I'm stuck! I can't reach the door handle"

Kakashi reached for the handle and turned it noticing that the door wouldn't budge. "Naruto... did you lock the door?"

"Yes..." Naruto exclaimed, the blonde started to have a sinking feeling and began to panic at the thought of being in the dark all alone. "Kaka-nii! help! I don't want to be here all alone! get me out! get me out!" wailed the boy pounding on the door frantically trying to move his belongings so he could reach the door handle to unlock it.

"Naruto calm down, it's okay... Let me go get your parents okay? They should have a key, I'll be right back okay? Be brave okay Naruto? and don't be scared, everything will be okay" Kakashi said as best as he could in a calm voice trying to soothe the trapped baby.

Naruto sniffed and nodded his head wiping away the tears with his shirt "Okay...but its dark! SO HURRY!" he screamed

Kakashi smiled at the boys antics and quickly ran downstairs to find Minato.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not shall not will not own naruto

HEY YALL... how you doin? xD

* * *

Kakashi eyed the blonde ball of energy across the room before sticking his spoon into the bowl scooping up some nice cold vanilla ice cream. It was around 11 o'clock night time and it looked like Naruto was just about ready to knock out on the couch watching a late night cartoon. Around the young boy were all of Kakashi's summons, lying there peacefully staying watch and some sleeping. It has been a long day for the teenager and he was pretty glad that things have just started to settled down. The mission he was on previously had worn him out and he was hoping to have a nice hot shower right after giving his report to Minato-sensei but plans change like the wind whenever Naruto came around. The silver haired Jounin smiled before turning his attention to the loving couple sitting before him on the kitchen table.

"Kakashi-kun, would you like to stay over for the night? You look very tired from your mission and it is getting pretty late." Kushina asked softly with her eyes twinkling as she took a sip of her tea.

Naruto instantly perked up at the question and turned his head with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Kakashi expertly withheld his smile from his face and had a mischievous glint in his eyes and replied "Maaa, well it is late and I would love to stay but I do like my comfy bed than the couch..."

The teen took his last bite of icecream and stood up to put away the dishes in the sink readying himself to take his leave. Minato raised an eyebrow and hid his laughter in one of the books he was reading. The red haired wife smiled inside her cup looking over to her son watching on what he would do after Kakashi's statement. Naruto's mouth opened slightly in a form of a protest but Kakashi took no heed at looking the child's direction and started to make his way towards the front door of the house slowly putting on his shoes.

"Well thank you for today's meal Kushina-san" Kakashi yelled smirking.

"Naruto, aren't you going to say bye to Kakashi-kun?" Minato asked still with his face covered.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor and quickly tried to get up from the couch towards the door. The dogs whined at the sudden loss of their charge but quickly settled back down knowing. Kakashi paused his actions of leaving and turned around when he heard hurried footsteps in his direction.

"Kashi-nii! NO!" Naruto yelled as he came to an abrupt stop stomping a foot to the ground with his arms crossed glaring up to the teenager.

"No?" Kakashi replied back as if nothing was wrong.

"You promised to stay here with me for today!" the child whined glowering him while attaching himself to the teens leg hoping that it would make him stay.

"Did I now? I can't seem to remember, when was that?" asked Kakashi tapping a pinger to his chin.

"When I saw you through the gates!" Naruto exasperated tugging on the flak jacket pulling the older one away from the doorway.

"Mooomm! You said it was okayyy right?!" Naruto asked as he pulled Kakashi back into the kitchen.

Minato looked up from his book that he was supposed to be reading and closed it giving the look of 'why do you even bother doing this other than the reason that I know'. The Jounin stared back at his sensei shrugging his shoulder sheepishly giving a small smile before waving his hand. "Yo"

Kushina sighed in amusement and stared at her equally amused husband before looking at her anxiously waiting son.

"Of course honey but maybe Kakashi-kun would really like to have a good nights rest on his own bed and not the couch"

"He could sleep in the same bed as me! It's reallllyy big 'member? Mommy and daddy could fit on it too " Naruto said in a matter of fact stretching his arms out as much as he could trying to show his parents how big it was.

Kakashi blinked staring at the child before him touched at the statement he just heard and looked at the equally surprised parents.

"Ano...sensei"

Minato blinked and coughed clearing his throat "Well Naruto, if that's okay with you then I guess I don't see why not"

Naruto cheered doing a small spin with a fist in the air before grabbing Kakashi's gloved hand pulling him into the living room.

"Ahh... ahh Naruto! at least let me take off my shoes!" yelped the silver headed teen

"arghh! fine!" the child said as he made a 90 degree turn back towards the front door.

The two parents gave each other a look and laughed out loud at the scene unfolding before them knowing that the night has only just begun.

"What are we going to do with those two Mina-kun?" sighed the woman as she laid her head against the blonde man's shoulder.

"I don't know..." Minato replied in a thoughtful tone as his head was whirring with possibilities. "Maybe it's time to consider making Kakashi as part of the family?"

Kushina tilted her head to look at Minato and smiled "Hmmm that sounds like a wonderful idea, he practically is family anyways".

"Oi! Naruto! Don't just go outside of the house with out a jacket!" Kakashi yelled sticking his head outside facing the backyard before running upstairs getting a small orange hoodie and running back down and out the door scrambling after the boy.

* * *

ahh... naruto...


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING : :

**Bahahaha. you guys amuse me so :] I'm glad you guys are enjoying this btw ^.- I probably make alot of minor grammar errors bc i tend to write these late at night when I 'cant' sleep when i should be sleeping. Or doing homework ha!**

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he slipped on his scandals and threw Naruto's thin hoodie over his left shoulder walking towards the middle of the yard.

"Narutooo, it's cold" he said outloud looking everywhere from the bushes to up high in the trees.

"Only if you find me Kashi-nii~" Naruto singsonged before jumping down off the tree moving to a new hiding spot.

Kakashi gave a loud sigh slumping his shoulders and plopped down on the grass pulling out his book that he was reading earlier during the day. He was starting to get a bit worn out. 'a little rest here won't be too bad...'

The moon was out shining brightly so it was sufficient enough to read, the teen was able to make out the words just enough. After a few minutes Kakashi looked up from his book and eyed the small corner of the yard where the chibi was hiding.

"Maa... Naruto... you need to find a better hiding spot than 'that'. Now come here and put on this jacket " motioning his hand towards himself to make the blonde come hither.

The child blinked and puffed his cheeks before walking out of the rose bushes and towards the older man sulking a bit from being caught with little effort. Kakashi stared in amusement before resuming his book lifting up the jacket for the chibi to put on.

'Kashi-nii is too cool... he didn't even have to look around like those anbu gaurds' Naruto thought as he grabbed the hoodie and pulled it over his head. Once the blonde hair poked out from the jacket Naruto instantly felt a hand plop on top of his head and ruffling his hair.

"Ne Kaka-nii... can you teach me how to fight?" Naruto asked giving a shy smile as he looked at his brother who was intently reading. Kakashi flipped the page before he turned his attention to the child and cocked his head to the side observing the boy.

"How old are you Naruto?"

"Um..." Naruto said as started to count his fingers.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask already knowing the answer.

"5!" Naruto said proudly as he held up five fingers infront of the teen.

"Hm..." Kakashi hummed thoughtfully while giving the boy on of his eye smiles as he turned his attention back to his book, trying to think up of something to stall the time of teaching the boy today.

"Why?"

Naruto tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face.

"huh?"

"Why should I train you?" Kakashi asked again patiently waiting for the answer flipping through another page.

"Be...because I wanna be just like you!"

"Ehh?" was all the teen could sputter out after he heard the small statement. 'Like me?'

"I want to be a strong ninja like you and dad! And then when I grow up I want to be a hokage too and protect the village just like all the hokage did too!" Naruto said with the most determined look on his face that resembled quite like his father whenever Minato was pensive. 'like father like son' Kakashi mused staring at the most serious face he had ever seen on the chibi.

"Besides, who else is gunna teach me if mom and dad can't when their busy" Naruto asked with bright smile like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uhh..." Kakashi replied lamely before racking his brain for good possible candidates that he sensei would approve of.

'Sandaime? no... he just retired ...hm...Asuma! no... Gai?...eww...' The teen made a face and automatically cringed at the thought of his best friend turning little Naruto into a mini Gai. Picturing both of them standing in green spandex and shouting a bunch of nonsense about youth. 'Oh god... not Gai... anyone but him'. Kakashi thought as he sweatdropped shaking his head trying to get rid of the image. 'I'm sure Jiraiya-sama would be perfect...'

"I want Kashi-nii to be my sensei!" Naruto shouted in excitement breaking the teens thought process, lounging over to unsuspecting grey haired teen.

'Sensei?!' Kakashi almost shouted inside his brain.

"Ooof!"

Naruto tackled the jounin so hard that Kakashi was lying on his back to the floor with the book forgotten and a certain blonde sitting on his stomach peering over the teens face. Kakashi blinked a couple of times readjusting his vision staring up into the big blue eyes filled with admiration.

"Sensei" Kakashi muttered trying to wrap his head around the thought of being the boys teacher.

Naruto stared intently at Kakashi waiting for an answer that seemed like a lifetime. After what seemed like hours of waiting, Naruto's attention was quickly diverted as he heard all of Kakashi's ninkin running up towards the boy.

"Naruto!" Pakkun barked before he pounced on the boy giving him dog kisses. Naruto giggled as he fell off of Kakashi's stomach and onto the floor as well scruffing the dog's fur and trying to push back the face that was covering him in slight dog drool. All the other dogs surrounded the child wagging their tails in excitement all wanting a turn to lick the poor kid.

"Pakkun" Kakashi drawled towards the small dog sitting up and picking up his book before lying back down on the grass turning to the next page.

"Yes boss?" Pakkun replied sitting up a little straighter more alert.

"Go play with the pup for a little bit and make sure nothing happens."

"Sure thing!" and with that Pakkun quickly ran up to the blonde joining the other ninkin that were obviously enjoying Naruto's playfulness.

Kakashi on the other hand stared up into the sky wondering if he actually could be a good teacher to the child. 'Sensei huh?'

* * *

them chapters be short!


End file.
